We Are Who We Are
by ne1004
Summary: Weird and cliche story about Donghae and Hyukjae, yet it makes them them...ah, bad summary of a HaeHyuk fanfiction. Warning : BoysLove, possibility of miss typo(s), shounen ai. I've warned ya!


"Hyukjae.."

"Huh?" Hyukjae menoleh kearah dimana suara itu berasal. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat temannya, Kyuhyun, berlari menghampirinya. Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Hyukjae yang hanya dibalas Hyukjae dengan sekali lambaian tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

"Yah, kenapa kau terlihat begitu lesu hari ini, huh?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hyukjae dengan nada datar.

"Hei, itu malah semakin menunjukkan kalau kau kenapa-napa tahu?" Kyuhyun membalas ucapan datar Hyukjae sembari mencubit pipi tirus Hyukjae.

"Ya, aish. Hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu, bocah. Dan aku baru sadar, sedari tadi kau sama sekali tidak memanggilku hyung kan?" Hyukjae menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya dengan sedikit rasa kesal.

"Hehehe. Biarlah Hyukkie. Toh, kita sekelas. Tidak ada yang tahu aku lebih muda darimu kalau tidak diberitahu, tentu saja."

"Jangan meng-Hyukkie-ku, Kyu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kare—auch!"

Belum sempat Hyukjae menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia harus merasakan rasa nyeri pada tubuh bagian bawahnya akibat terdorong oleh orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Hyukjae menaikkan kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk melihat sang pelaku.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie, Donghae?" belum sempat Hyukjae mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun telah mengonfrontasi sang pelaku.

"Apa? Aku tidak sengaja."

"Yah, jelas-jelas kau sengaja menabrakku darimana yang tidak sengaja?" Hyukjae membalas dengan sengak. Tidak suka dengan cara orang dihadapannya ini melihatnya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menatap mata orang itu dengan penuh arogansi.

"Ck, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, HYUKKIE!" penekanan pada kata terakhir benar-benar kentara diperlihatkan oleh Donghae—si pelaku pendorongan. Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Donghae langsung beranjak pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

Keheningan menjalar setelah kepergian Donghae. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Hyukjae hanya saling berpandangan sebelum salah satu diantaranya menghela napas lelah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Hyukkie kan?"

"Aku lupa, Hyung."

"Kau ini selalu beralasan yang sama setiap hari. Kau sengaja ya?"

"Uhm…mungkin?"

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Apa? Menyenangkan tahu menggoda anak itu."

"Dia hyungmu!"

"Tapi dia sangat kekanakan hyung."

"…"

"Aku benar kan?"

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh seperti itu."

"Ya, bela saja terus. Didepannya saja selalu marah-marah. Dibelakang bersikap seolah adalah malaikatnya. Tsundere!"

"Yah. Terserah!"

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya heran.

"Apa susahnya sih bilang cemburu? Kenapa juga berpacaran harus bersikap layaknya musuh?" Kyuhyun menggeleng prihatin atas sikap kedua pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

Yah, Donghae dan Hyukjae, sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun memikirkannya, memang selalu dan akan tetap menjadi pasangan paling aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**We Are Who We Are**

**A HaeHyuk fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Themselves & Super Junior. Warning: Boys Love, miss typo(s)**

**a/n: thanks a lot for all of your reviews in "The Two Foolish People", I'm touched, pals. I don't know that you'd like my very first story in Bahasa. And I'm sorry as well for not answering your reviews but believe me I'm more than grateful to read all of the encouraging reviews.**

**For you who wonder, well, I'm an Indonesian. Please note, I'm not trying to show off, just spit out the truth here. I myself believe that my English isn't good but I still feel like I'm better in writing English fanfic than bahasa. No, I don't want to sound cocky, but because the first time I wrote story, it was in English so it felt a lot harder to write in Bahasa afterwards. Yeah, and I know I'm weird, kkkk. So, I was kinda surprised to know you all liking my story in Bahasa.**

**As for the sequel request, sorry I couldn't make it. I like it to end the way it does. Suppose I write the sequel, it will be less entertaining (if it ever be). The songs, Donghae's: Crack of My Broken Heart by Eric Benet, Hyukjae's: The Scientist by Coldplay.**

**Well, I guess it's enough of my speech, Let the story begin…I hope you like this story as well**

**P.s: I will never make Hyukjae all the way TOO girly in all of my stories. I hate even the thought of it. He may be bottom in my stories, but he is a MAN. He is the dancing machine, and he will never get pregnant in my stories (I couldn't bear M-Preg, sorry) and I don't do rated M, I'll die even before I write it kkkk.**

**Happy reading, lovely readers **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya. Donghae dan Hyukjae memang berpacaran. Semua teman-teman mereka sudah tahu. Dan ya, mereka adalah satu-satunya pasangan sesama jenis diantara semua temannya. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya, untung saja.

Dan jangan bicara soal Donghae dan Hyukjae jika itu adalah cerita roman picisan. Karena meski berpacaran, kisah mereka jauh dari kata roman dan picisan. Kisah mereka memang agak klise, dulunya mereka adalah teman bertengkar dengan masing-masing teman yang tidak saling membenci. Jadi ya, meskipun saling tidak menyukai, mereka hampir selalu bertemu setiap hari karena tidak untungnya, teman mereka masing-masing berteman. Pemilihan kata yang rumit, tapi begitulah. Jangan bicara soal Donghae dan Hyukjae jika itu bukanlah hal yang rumit.

Kejadian bagaimana akhirnya mereka berpacaran pun sangatlah aneh. Semua bermula ketika salah satu teman mereka, Sungmin, mengadakan pesta pertunangan dengan Kim Sa Eun, pacarnya. Meski masih kuliah, tapi ya, Sungmin memang sudah siap untuk membawa hubungannya dengan pacarnya ke tahap yang lebih serius.

Tapi, kita bukan mau membicarakan Sungmin, okay? Kembali ke Donghae dan Hyukjae. Kedua pemuda bodoh itu tidak tahu bahwa semua teman-temannya datang membawa pasangan masing-masing. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak kalah, teman. Sedangkan Donghae dan Hyukjae, dengan pikiran naïf mereka, datang hanya berbekal ucapan selamat untuk Sungmin.

Mereka rasanya sangat malu setelah mengetahui teman-temannya datang membawa pasangan. Mereka hanya mampu duduk berdua menunggu teman-temannya yang turun ke lantai dansa. Bukan, bukan karena mereka tidak bisa menari, tapi karena, yah…kalian paham kan?

Dan malam itu harusnya tetap menjadi malam yang biasa saja bagi mereka. Bahkan harusnya lebih suram mengingat mereka tak berpasangan. Namun, dikarenakan ide gila dari salah satu diantara mereka, dan dikarenakan kebodohan seseorang dalam mencerna sesuatu secara cepat, membuat malam itu menjadi malam yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Hei, kita pacaran saja bagaimana? Dari pada tidak punya pasangan."

"Pacaran?"

"Hm…"

"Kita cowok."

"Ya, lalu? Aku melihat ada juga cowok pacaran dengan cowok di drama yang pernah kutonton."

"Masa?"

"Iya."

"Oh."

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Pacaran. Bagaimana?"

"Seriusan nih?"

"Ya, kalau kau mau sih.."

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah."

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali, Hyuk." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Dua bulan sudah berlalu setelah pesta pertunangannya. Sungmin sudah tahu sejak sehari setelah pestanya jika kedua 'kucing' dan 'tikus' itu berpacaran. Tapi, detailnya, baru sekarang, itupun dengan memaksa. Dan itu sama sekali bukan detail yang diharapkan oleh Sungmin sang pria romantis.

"Kau mengharap yang seperti apa memang?"

"Seriously? Tentu saja aku mengharapkan pernyataan cinta yang indah. Bukan dengan kalimat-kalimat singkat seperti itu. Kesannya seperti sedang mengajak teman untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Hei, kami sama-sama lelaki, Sungmin, jika kau lupa."

"Di drama yang pernah kutonton. Mereka mengucapkannya dengan cara yang romantis, Hyukjae."

"Sebenarnya drama apa sih itu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah menontonnya?"

"Ck, ini bukan waktunya membicarakan drama. Sekarang katakan padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau ini sungguh-sungguh atau tidak dengannya?"

"Dengan Donghae maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi?" Sungmin memutar matanya malas.

"Entahlah."

"Maksudmu?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya heran. Dua bulan bersama Donghae dia masih ragu apa dia sungguh-sungguh atau tidak? Lucu sekali.

"Bahkan meski status kami pacaran. Tidak ada yang berubah diantara kami, Sungmin. So, I can say I'm pretty fine with him."

"Hyuk. Pacaran dan berteman itu sesuatu yang jelas-jelas sangat berbeda, kau paham?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Sekarang katakan, selama dua bulan ini. Bagaimana sikap Donghae padamu?"

"Ya sama saja."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada yang berubah drastis. Hanya memang sekarang kami tidak pernah bertengkar secara fisik seperti dulu."

"…"

"Sungmin? Kenapa diam?"

"Aku berusaha menarik kesimpulan Hyuk."

"Jadi kesimpulannya?"

"Aku yakin kalian bahkan tidak pernah menyatakan cinta satu sama lain kan?"

"…"

"Tebakanku benar kan?"

"…"

Sungmin menghela napas letih.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa berpacaran. Aku tidak bisa melihat ada cinta diantara kalian. Jika memang tidak serius, putus sajalah!" kata Sungmin sembari pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Hyung?"

"They're hopeless, Kyu."

"Sudah kuduga. Lalu tentang rencanamu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin berhasil atau tidak. Tapi aku berharap, dengan perkataanku tadi, akan sedikit menyadarkan otak bebal Hyukjae."

"Sebenarnya Hyukjae hyung itu suka tidak sih pada Donghae hyung?"

"Mana kutahu yang pasti, Kyu. Tapi, jika dilihat-lihat sih…sepertinya iya. Entahlah…" Sungmin gamang, mau berkata iya dia pun masih belum yakin, berkata tidak, aneh sekali memang, karena dia berharap jawabannya adalah iya. Entah kenapa Sungmin sangat senang melihat kedua orang itu bersama. Hell yeah, dia memang Eunhae(Ya, Sungmin memberi nama pada couple tersebut) shipper nomor satu. Bahkan sebelum mereka mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pasangan kekasih pun, Sungmin sudah menyukai kedua orang itu. Seperti seorang Fudanshi, bisa kau katakan seperti itu. Keduanya terlalu lucu dan cocok untuk tidak dipasangkan—pikiran gila seorang Sungmin.

"Lalu Donghae hyung?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Jangan tanya padaku. Aku tidak tahu kalau tentang Donghae."

"Donghae hyung itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau dia suka pada Hyukjae hyung."

"Oh ya. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Donghae hyung adalah orang pertama yang selalu mencari masalah dengan Hyukjae hyung."

"Lalu darimana mencari masalah kau sebut menyukai?"

"Yah, apalagi memang? Lagipula dia yang mengajak Hyukjae hyung berpacaran kan?

"Benar juga."

"…"

"Tapi kalau memang begitu, Donghae adalah orang paling payah dalam masa pendekatan."

"Ya, aku tidak bisa tidak setuju, Hyung. Aku lebih tahu sepayah apa dia dalam pendekatan di banding siapapun juga, Hyung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Err, entahlah, aku hanya merasa memang dia sangat payah, Hyung."

"Hah." Sungmin lagi-lagi menghela napas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang pacaran mereka, kenapa yang repot kita ya, Hyung?" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sungmin pun juga tak kalah heran. "Percayalah Kyu. Aku juga sama herannya denganmu." Sungmin bohong tentu. Jika itu untuk menyatukan Eunhae, oh yeah, apapun akan ia lakukan. Cih, dasar Fudan!

Hei, tapi aku Fudan yang masih normal, okay? Celetuk Sungmin lewat pikirannya.

Sungmin, tak seharusnya kau mengajak readers berdebat kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, sudah lama?" Hyukjae menyapa Donghae yang menunggunya di depan gerbang kampus.

"Ya, lumayan lama sih. Kau tumben lama. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, huh?" Donghae menegakkan badannya.

"Aku tadi berbicara sebentar dengan Sungmin."

"Oh. Ya sudah ayo pulang." Donghae berbalik lebih dulu. Hyukjae menatap sebentar punggung Donghae. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan Hyukjae tidak mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya saat Donghae menanyainya dan berjalan kembali kearahnya.

**Aku tidak bisa melihat ada cinta diantara kalian. Jika memang tidak serius, putus sajalah!**

Kata-kata Sungmin terus terngiang di kepala Hyukjae. Sebenarnya untuk apa mereka pacaran, sih? Kenapa juga dia tidak putus dengan Donghae? Sungmin benar, jika kami berdua sama sekali tidak serius tentang hal ini, sebaiknya kami—

"Ayo jalan. Jangan banyak berpikir jika itu hanya akan menyusahkan."

—putus kan? Atau tidak? Pikir Hyukjae bimbang sembari menatap tangan kanannya yang kini digenggam erat oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katanya mau pulang? Kenapa malah menarikku kesini?"

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin makan ramyun dulu. Memang kau tidak mau?"

"Aku sedang malas makan."

Donghae diam memperhatikan Hyukjae. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Hyukjae hari ini.

"Pantas saja kau kurus seperti itu."

"Kau tidak perlu menghina orang, Donghae."

"Aku tidak menghina, aku bicara fakta."

"Terserah."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ada apa apa?"

"Kau hari ini aneh sekali."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae bimbang. Ia masih bingung mau menceritakan perihal yang dibicarakannya tadi dengan Sungmin.

"Donghae?"

"Hm?"

"Kita ini…sebenarnya apa?"

"…"

"Apa kita ini pacaran? Kenapa sebenarnya kita berada disini? Kenapa kau menungguku setiap hari untuk pulang bersama? Kenapa—uhmm" Hyukjae berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar Donghae yang menghalanginya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak berpikir, Hyukjae. Kau belum makan juga kan? Lebih baik makan dulu baru bicara." Ucap Donghae tanpa menatap Hyukjae. Tangan kanannya masih setia menutup mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Setidak peduli itukah Donghae terhadap hubungan ini? Bahkan ia lebih memilih makan daripada membicarakannya? Huh, ini sangat lucu Hyukjae, mengapa kau sibuk memikirkan hal seperti ini disaat orang yang bersangkutan saja sama sekali acuh? Begitulah pikir Hyukjae.

Sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan Donghae, ia bicara "Aku tidak lapar. Aku mau pulang sekarang, makan saja sendiri." Kepergiannya tercegat Donghae.

"Temani aku dulu lah"

"Aku sudah bilang aku mau pulang!" Hyukjae berkata setengah berteriak. Si Donghae ini, jarang sekali membuat dia tidak emosi.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang kalau begitu. Ahjumma, ehm..mianhae aku tidak jadi beli ramyunnya." Donghae segera berdiri dan menggendong tasnya kembali.

"Ayo, Hyuk." Ucap Donghae pada Hyukjae yang telah mendahuluinya. Donghae hanya menggeleng letih melihat kelakuan ehem-pacarnya.

Hyukjae berjalan sedikit menghentakkan kaki pertanda kesal. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat mengetahui sikap Donghae yang seolah tidak peduli itu membuatnya sangat amat merasa kesal. Ingin rasanya ia meninju Donghae seperti yang dulu pernah ia lakukan. Langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin dekat dengannya membuatnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya sendiri. Hal itu terus terjadi hingga tak sadar mereka berdua sekarang dalam posisi setengah berlari.

"Yah, Hyukjae" Donghae membuka percakapan.

"Apa?" ketus Hyukjae.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tadi?" Donghae berhasil menghentikan langkah Hyukjae dengan menarik tangan kanan laki-laki April itu.

Hyukjae semakin kesal. Sungguh, laki-laki di depannya ini sama sekali tidak peka. Kenapa dia bilang?

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Hyukjae menyuarakan pikirannya. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menatap Donghae.

"Ck, kau hari ini sensitif sekali, kau tahu? Dan apa itu aneh jika aku tanya kenapa? Wajar kan? Kau tidak pernah begini." Suara Donghae semakin meninggi di setiap katanya.

"Biarkan saja aku sensitif. Itu bukan urusanmu kan? Kau juga tidak peduli kan? Lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang." Hyukjae serasa ingin menangis di setiap katanya. Kenapa dia mau berpacaran dengan laki-laki tidak peka ini sih? Bahkan dia mulai ragu bahwa hubungan di antara mereka masih bisa disebut pacaran. Hyukjae merasa dia harus benar-benar menjernihkan pikirannya sekarang. Dia merasa seperti gadis SMA yang sedang marah dengan pacarnya karena dia tidak menepati janji. Oh, please, he's not even a girl!

"Aku tidak mau. Kita selesai kan dulu masalah ini."

"Masalah apa? Kita tidak punya masalah, Donghae. Well, scratch that. Sejak pertama bertemu, kita punya begitu banyak masalah yang aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana agar bisa terselesaikan. Tapi sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Aku lelah!"

"AKU JUGA SAMA LELAHNYA, HYUK!" Donghae berteriak, Hyukjae shock mendengar teriakan dari Donghae. Apa salahnya? Kenapa ia dibentak? Dia menuntut penjelasan dari pria ini, pria ini tidak mau menjawab. Dia ingin segera pulang, pria ini menolak. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain apa yang harusnya ia lakukan, and this guy is freaking yelling at him. Damn!

"Punya hak apa kau membentakku, hah?" Hyukjae meradang. Ia melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. Donghae sendiri terlihat kaget dengan teriakannya pada Hyukjae tadi dan melepaskan tangan Hyukjae begitu saja. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud. Tapi, bagaimana menjelaskannya ke pria bebal macam Hyukjae? Pria ini sekali mengambil keputusan susah untuk diubah. Damn, Donghae ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak, maksudku bukan—"

"Kau ini sudah diluar batasmu, Donghae!"

"Dengarkan dulu lah!"

"Kau mau aku mendengar apa darimu? Saat aku bicara kau tidak mau mendengar dan saat giliranmu aku harus menjadi pendengar setia, begitu? Such a joke, Donghae. Lucu sekali!" sarkasme Hyukjae begitu kentara. Dia memang sengaja memperlihatkan perasaan kesalnya pada lelaki—yang well, menurutnya—menyebalkan di hadapannya ini.

"Bukan begitu, damn Hyuk. Maksudku sama sekali bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak mau kalimat bertele-tele. Cepat katakan!" Hyukjae tidak sabar. Ia begitu marah sehingga rasanya ingin memukul Donghae. Tapi entah, ada suatu perasaan tak tega untuk melakukan hal itu. Bahkan itu hanya Donghae, Hyukjae. Kenapa kau tidak sanggup memukulnya? Pikirnya kacau.

"Dengar. Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi padamu tadi siang. Atau setidaknya kau mendengar sesuatu yang membuat kau mempertanyakan tentang, well, hubungan ini."

"Hm, lalu?" acuh Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi yang jelas…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hello, kau mati, Donghae? Mau sampai kapan diam?"

"Sarkasme mu sudah terlalu tinggi, Hyuk."

"Like I care. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan bertele—umph" ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat ia merasakan rasa basah menempel di bibir—yang ia akui sendiri—tebal miliknya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, iapun sampai tak menyadari bahwa rasa itu sudah menghilang dari bibirnya. Tengkuknya dipegang oleh sebuah tangan. Ia tahu, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak untuk menyingkirkannya. Ia sibuk mengerjapkan matanya sehingga sekali lagi ia tidak sadar bahwa bibirnya kembali "dimakan".

Ini, bibirku? Kenapa terasa aneh? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku menikmatinya. T-tunggu. Bukankah tadi aku sedang berargumen dengan Donghae. Kenapa tiba-tiba scene nya berubah. D-donghae?

"Seriously, kau belum selesai dengan mental monologmu, atau kau memang sengaja pura-pura tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menciummu, Hyukkie?"

Bagaikan menggunakan sepeda balap milik Valentino Rossi, kalimat yang Donghae ucapkan tersampaikan dengan amat cepat ke otak Hyukjae dan mendapatkan reaksi yang sama cepatnya juga dari sang pemilik otak. Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae—yang terlalu dekat baginya—agar sesegera mungkin menjauh.

"Kau, kau. A-apa yang…kau menciumku, Ya Tuhan, kau menciumku, Donghae?" Hyukjae memegang bibirnya tak percaya. Kesucian bibirnya terenggut tanpa bisa ia sadari sebelumnya.

"Kau serius bertanya tentang hubungan kita, Hyukjae?" Donghae membuka percakapan. Hyukjae hanya bisa bingung dengan ucapan itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan ini? Tak tahukah Donghae, Hyukjae masih sibuk meratapi bibirnya?

Donghae meneruskan, "Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak membawa pasangan malam itu?"

"Huh?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan raut bingung yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak selamban kau saat berpikir, Hyuk. Aku juga cermat dalam melihat sesuatu."

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghina, huh?"

"Aku membaca dengan jelas bahwa di undangan Sungmin tertulis rule tentang membawa pasangan." Donghae mengabaikan ucapan Hyukjae. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tersenyum gemas menatap Hyukjae yang juga sedang menatapnya bingung. Hyukjae ini, apa dia bisa lebih cute lagi daripada saat ini? Screw yourself, Donghae. Apapun yang Hyukjae lakukan selalu cute dimatamu kan? Pikir Donghae geli.

"A-aku tidak mengerti. Undangan apa?"

Nah, bahkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Hyukjae pun sangat cute. Hahaha…Donghae mulai gila karena kekasihnya ini.

"Undangan pesta milik Sungmin dua bulan lalu. Kau lupa, sayang?"

Ucapan sayang Donghae tak begitu diperhatikan Hyukjae. Ia sibuk memikirkan tentang undangan. Undangan apa? Memang pesta itu ada undangannya? Tapi, Kyuhyun bilang dia juga tidak mendapat undangan dari Sungmin. Lalu undangan yang mana sih? Pikir Hyukjae bingung.

Melihat ehem-kekasihnya-ehem kebingungan memang menyenangkan, tapi Donghae paling tidak suka diabaikan. Maka untuk menarik perhatian Hyukjae. Donghae menusuk-nusuk pipi Hyukjae dengan telunjuknya, pelan, tentu saja.

"Sudah selesai berpikirnya?"

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hyukjae berusaha melepas tangan usil Donghae dari pipinya.

"Aku tanya. Sudah selesai belum?" Hyukjae merasa ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya saat melihat Donghae tersenyum dengan begitu lembut kepadanya. Donghae tidak pernah seperti itu, dan ini membuat Hyukjae sedikit merasa aneh. Dia merasakan sesuatu tidak enak dibagian perutnya, rasanya menggelitik.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang aneh begitu, Donghae. Dan lagi, tentang undangan itu, aku masih tidak mengerti. Sungmin menyebar undangan? Kenapa dia tak memberinya padaku?" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan Donghae tak sedikitpun ketinggalan detil dari setiap tingkah Hyukjae.

"Pernah mendengar namanya rencana pendekatan, Hyukjae?"

"Huh? Rencana pendekatan?"

"Hm. Dengan sedikit bantuan evil magnae, aku berhasil melakukan rencana pendekatan itu."

"Uh?"

"Kau ini.." Donghae menggeleng geli melihat kelambatan Hyukjae dalam berpikir. "Kau tahu aku juga dekat dengan Kyuhyun kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau juga tahu dia sangat usil kan?"

"Huh. Sangat, dia memang sangat usil. Anak satu itu…" Hyukjae kembali membayangkan semua keusilan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku menyuruhnya membohongimu dengan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin memang tidak menyebar undangan perihal pertunangannya. Dan aku juga menyuruh anak itu menyembunyikan surat undangan itu darimu."

"Heh? Kenapa kau menyuruhnya seperti itu?" Hyukjae terlihat bingung.

"Rencana pendekatan, Hyuk. Ini rencana pendekatan namanya."

"Apa hubungannya sih? Aargh, aku tidak mengerti."

Kasihan juga Donghae melihat Hyukjae memancarkan wajah penuh rasa frustasi itu, maka Donghae memutuskan untuk memberikan pernyataan terbaik pada Hyukjae agar kekasihnya itu paham.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyukjae."

Tubuh dan pipi Hyukjae menegang dan memerah hebat. Pernyataan seperti ini, kenapa Donghae memberikan pernyataan di saat seperti ini? Dia mencoba menyelami orbs coklat milik Donghae secara cermat untuk melihat keseriusan pria di hadapannya ini. Dan Hyukjae merasa dia salah langkah karena yang dia dapatkan dari pengamatannya itu membuat pipinya jauh lebih memerah. Ah, Donghae, kau membuatku merasa aneh? Pikir Hyukjae kacau.

"Aku lelah. Benar, tapi aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya membentakmu, Hyuk. Jadi, aku minta maaf. Yang kumaksud dengan lelah, adalah karena aku lelah berpura-pura terus. Aku menyukaimu, tapi dengan konyolnya mendekatimu dengan cara jadi musuhmu."

Hyukjae hanya terdiam, mencoba memproses seluruh perkataan yang baru saja tersampaikan oleh Donghae. Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan malu dan pipi yang masih merah. Namun tak lama, Hyukjae membuka suara….

"K-kau memang konyol, Donghae." Oh, betapa Hyukjae ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Kenapa juga dia harus tergagap seperti itu? Pikirannya terhenti saat ia menatap tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Donghae.

"Aku tahu. Ya sudah ayo pulang."

"Eh? Pulang?"

"Bukannya tadi kau mengajak pulang? Sekarang masalah sudah selesai jadi ayo pulang."

Hyukjae tidak mengerti, darimana masalahnya sudah selesai?

"Memang apa penyelesaiannya?" Hyukjae berbicara dengan nada merajuk.

"Itu, pernyataanku tadi. Itu penyelesaiannya."

"Pernyataan yang mana?"

"Kau hanya beralasan lupa agar bisa mendengarkannya lagi kan?"

Hyukjae bukannya begitu. Tapi maklumi dia jika benar-benar tidak tahu maksud Donghae. Hyukjae is kind of, you know right?

"Ck, aku menyukaimu. Puas?" Hyukjae memerah lagi mendengar jawaban itu. Eh, tapi kenapa agak sinis ya suara Donghae?

"Yah, kenapa kau sewot sekali?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan. Aku baru saja bilang padamu dan kau langsung melupakannya?" jujur Donghae agak dongkol.

"Memang salah jika manusia lupa. Manusia kan tempatnya salah dan lupa."

"Berhenti membuat pembelaan diri lah."

"Yah, Donghae!"

"Apa?"

"Katanya kau menyukaiku. Katanya kau lelah berpura-pura, tapi kenapa sikapmu masih sama saja. Aish, kau menyebalkan. Kau cuma bohong ya?"

"Tidak lah, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu lagi padaku?" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya, karena beginilah kita." Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum geli.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang lelah berpura-pura tidak menyukaimu. Tapi, Hyukkie ku, kalau aku tiba-tiba berubah romantis padamu, entah kenapa aku merasa akan jadi sangat aneh. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kucing-tikus kita."

"Yah, aku tidak mau. Kalau kau serius suka dan mau pacaran denganku. Lakukan dengan benar!"

"Memang seperti apa yang benar?"

"Ya, seperti yang di drama-drama romantis itulah."

"…"

"…"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sudah ayo pulanglah. Berhenti membicarakan ini, Hyukjae."

"Donghae, jangan main-main!"

"Aku tidak main-main."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku?"

"Karena aku tidak mau menjadi orang lain saat bersama orang yang kucintai."

Oh. My. God. Alert Hyukjae. Alert! Mukamu sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"M-maksudmu?" Hyukjae kembali tergagap.

"Kau mengenalku saat aku seperti ini. Aku takut kau akan berubah jika akupun juga berubah. Jadi…aku tidak mau. Kita tetap pacaran, dan tidak ada yang berubah diantara kita."

"Kau curang."

"Biarkan saja. Yang penting kau tahu aku menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukaiku. Itu saja cukup kok untukku."

"M-memang aku bilang a-aku menyukaimu?"

"Aish, Hyuk. Kau tidak bilang pun aku sudah tahu. Untuk apa aku tanya?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Tapi benar kan?"

"…"

Hyukjae kembali memerah saat kediamannya dimanfaatkan Donghae untuk sekali lagi mencium bibirnya. Hanya singkat, tapi cukup membuat Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Hyukjae merasa seperti mau pingsan. Aish, Hyukjae sangat malu!

"Hyukkie ah. Bahkan saat tidak ada yang melihat kita saja kau sudah semerah ini. Apalagi jika kita seperti pasangan lainnya yang suka PDA?"

Ini. Masih. Di. Jalan. DONGHAE! Meski jalanan sepi, tapi ini tetap termasuk area publik jika kau tidak sadar. Maki Hyukjae, dalam hati tentu, ia masih sibuk memerah sehingga tak mampu menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Ah, aku salah bicara tadi. Tentu harus ada yang berubah dalam hubungan kita. Kita harus sering-sering ciuman mulai sekarang."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae tajam, mempertanyakan maksud ucapannya yang terdengar mesum.

"M-maksudmu?" dan suara Hyukjae sekali lagi mengkhianati pemiliknya.

"Ah. Lupakan. Ayo pulang!"

Hyukjae menurut kali ini. Dia berjalan di belakang Donghae yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu. 'Cih, habis cium lalu ditinggal. Tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali.' Pikir Hyukjae. Meski begitu ia tetap melangkah, mencoba menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Donghae.

"Ya! Tunggu aku, brengsek."

"Kau lambat, bodoh."

"Salah siapa, huh?"

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain lah. Cuma dicium saja masa jadi tambah lemot."

"Sialan kau, Donghae. Tadi saja sok romantis. Sekarang balik lagi seperti semula."

"Tadi ya tadi. Beda sikon lah. Sudah kubilang aku ya tetap begini. Tidak akan berubah. Akan ada waktu tersendiri untuk jadi romantis."

"Cih, kau memang menyebalkan."

"Cerewet, Hyuk. Cepat sedikit, nanti keburu hujan."

"Kau jalan jangan cepat-cepat lah!"

"Kalau begini, sudah pas kan? Tidak lama dan tidak terlalu cepat juga."

"Hm, begini lebih baik sih." Jawab Hyukjae sambil melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Donghae. Erat dan penuh kemantapan, dapat Hyukjae rasakan dari genggaman itu.

Hah, Hyukjae terus terang sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana harinya kedepan besok. Tapi, Hyukjae menyadari satu hal, jika memang beginilah mereka, maka ia pun juga tidak mau mengubahnya. Karena mungkin Donghae benar, bisa saja ia berubah jika mereka juga berubah. Dan untuk memikirkannya saja, Hyukjae merasa takut sendiri. Karena jujur, ia tidak mau berubah. Ia tidak mau Donghae berubah. Ia ingin Donghae dan Hyukjae tetap menjadi Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Lucu memang kalau dipikir, dan agak klise juga. Musuhan menjadi pasangan, cerita yang pasaran kan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Untuk saat ini, Hyukjae tetap ingin mereka menjadi pasangan teraneh yang dikenal Kyuhyun, pasangan terfavorit bagi Sungmin, dan pasangan yang berbeda dari pasangan kekasih lain seperti yang diinginkan Donghae.

Ya, karena beginilah mereka. Inilah kisah Donghae dan Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**a/n: Ditulis dengan niat berterima kasih atas review di TTFP. Tapi,err, gagal menurutku -.-**

**Plotnya ku rewrite berkali-kali biar fluff nya dapet dan ga terlalu aneh, tapi sepertinya, entahlah…**

**What do ya think? Mind to give review? ^^**


End file.
